Hell Yeah I'm The MotherF Princess!
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Shego secretly writes songs and she decided to write a song for Kim. What will happen when Kim hears the song on an open mic. night? KIGO  PS. This is an old story, it got deleted and now it's back! Therefor the grammar sucks!


**This is a back-up I got from a very kind person, (whom actually backed my story up! ISN'T IT GREAT?) So thanks for that again! But.. it's Hell Yeah I'm the MotherF-ng princess now cause I can't use foul language in titles XD**

**You all know this story, I didn't check the grammar so it'll probably suck but.. hey it didn't stop you from reading it the first time! XD**

**Again, It's NOT a NEW story. It got deleted and I just couldn't live with that so.. I uploaded it again thanks to unknown-way!**

**Enjoy it.. again? XD**

**

* * *

**

**Hell yeah I'm the motherf-ing princess.**

Shego was quietly doing something that nobody knew she did. She was writing a song in her apartment. She loved to sing and she wrote good lyrics, but she could never break through. All though she did like to perform on open nights. There was an open night coming up and she already signed herself in. Now all she had to do was finish her song and invite a certain person.

It was quiet and she sat alone at her desk, with only a small desk light shining on her paper. She first thought about a good rock song with strong lyrics, something that really fit her. But she couldn't come up with anything. She bit the top of her pen and stared at the blank piece of paper.

_Come on I never have trouble writing a song, why do I have to have this now?_ She thought and she dropped her pen. _Okay if sad rock doesn't work at the moment I should do something happy but still with guitars._ She thought and she leaned back in her chair. She sighed and opened her drawer getting a picture out of it. She looked at the picture and a small smile formed on her face.

"Princess". She said softly. The person on the picture was the one and only Kim Possible. Yes Shego had a crush on her and she knew that Kim had a crush on her. _She just won't admit it and that's why she's dating that buffoon. _Shego thought and she stuffed the picture back in the drawer. She decided to take a break and clear her mind by getting a drink.

She got up and walked to the kitchen and she took a large amount of alcohol. She shivered as it ran through her throat and into her stomach. "That does the trick". She said to herself and she went back to her desk. _Okay inspiration don't let me down!_ She thought and she grabbed her pen again. She stared at the pen in her hand and to the piece of paper that remained blank.

"Damn it"! She cursed and she dropped her pen again. _Alright what am I looking for? Happy, rock, things that are going on in my life. That stupid buffoon who's dating my Kimmie. She could do so much better and I know she likes me. Just as I like her, I just have to make it clear to her._ Shego thought and then it hit her. "That's it"! She yelled happily and she picked up her pen and started writing.

_Inspiration is back! Thank you! _She thought as she wrote her lyrics. It almost looked like the lyrics had been in her mind forever as they were written very fast and with ease. _And I can invite pumpkin so I can make it clear to her what I feel!_ She thought as she continued writing her lyrics. Shego continued scribbling and finished her song in no time.

"Now for the music". She whispered to herself. She got up and walked into her music studio that she had installed personally. "Alright, guitar, microphone and speakers on. Now for some sound effects during the guitar play. And then my song if finished". She said out loud while pushing a lot of buttons and turning some knobs.

She went into the sound room and plugged her guitar in. She adjusted the microphone and got her lyrics ready. "Okay let's do this". She said and she started to play a tune. At the same time Shego started singing. She was almost embarrassed because of her own lyrics but continued singing. She stopped and decided she wasn't playing the right tune and started a new one.

Hey Hey You You

I don't like your boyfriend

No way No way

I think you need a new one

Hey Hey You You

I could be your girlfriend

Hey Hey You You

I know that you like me

No way No way

No, it's not a secret

Hey Hey You You

I want to be your girlfriend

She stopped and smiled. _That's it._ She thought and she wrote down the tones that went along

with the lyrics. She put her pen away and continued her song.

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about you

All the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know

What I can do

To make you feel alright

Don't pretend

I think you know

I'm damn precious

And hell yeah

I'm the mother-fucking princess!

I can tell you like me too

And you know I'm right

He's like so whatever

You can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

_I'm really on a role today!_ She thought as she wrote down the next tones of the song_. Now I just have to repeat the first ones._ She thought and she continued her song.

Hey Hey You You

I don't like your boyfriend

No way No way

I think you need a new one

Hey Hey You You

I could be your girlfriend

Hey Hey You You

I know that you like me

No way No way

No, it's not a secret

Hey Hey You You

I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way

I See the way

You look at me

And even when you look away

I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time

Again and again

So come over here

And tell me what I wanna hear

Better, yeah, make your boyfriend disappear

I don't wanna hear you say his name

Ever again

'Cause he's like so whatever

You can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey Hey You You

I don't like your boyfriend

No way No way

I think you need a new one

Hey Hey You You

I could be your girlfriend

Hey Hey You You

I know that you like me

No way No way

No, it's not a secret

Hey Hey You You

I want to be your girlfriend

_Now for the bridge a different set of tones._ She thought and she played a tone, which was exactly the thing she was looking for.

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There're no other, so when's it gonna sink in

He's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Cause I can,' cause I can do it better

There're no other, so when's it gonna sink in

He's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

"Hell yeah! I have to use that one for sure"! She yelled and she wrote everything down. _Now everything just stays the same. _She thought and she finished her song.

Hey Hey You You

I don't like your boyfriend

No way No way

I think you need a new one

Hey Hey You You

I could be your girlfriend

Hey Hey!

(No Way)

Hey Hey You You

I know that you like me

No way No way

No, it's not a secret

Hey Hey You You

I want to be your girlfriend (No Way No Way!)

Hey Hey You You

I don't like your boyfriend (Now Way!)

No way No way

I think you need a new one (Hey!)

Hey Hey You You

I could be your girlfriend (Now Way!)

Hey Hey You You

I know that you like me (Now Way!)

No way No way

No, it's not a secret (Hey!)

Hey Hey You You

I want to be your girlfriend (No Way!)

_That was great._ She thought and wrote down some last tones. _I just hope it isn't too childish or anything. _She thought to herself and she shrugged it off. She walked into the main room and added some effects to her song and finished it by burning it on a CD.

"This was a good day". She said to herself and she walked out of her studio with her CD. "Now all I have to do is give the band the music and wait for the open night and invite pumpkin". Shego said out loud as she walked over to her bedroom. She tucked her CD and the notes with her lyrics in an envelope and tucked it away. _I'll send it tomorrow._ She thought and she started digging in a drawer in the search of some nice paper.

"I know I've got it somewhere in this drawer"! She yelled at no one. She continued rummaging in the drawer and finally found what she was searching for. Now to write a personal invitation for pumpkin. She thought and she walked over to her desk and sat down. She took a page of nice green paper and started writing on it with black.

_Pumpkin,_

_I'm inviting you for a special open night where I will be performing. I hope you can come and listen to my song. If you're reading this you're probably thinking it's a joke or a trap. It's not a joke and it's not a trap. I 'm really going to perform at open night and you can check it if you want. You just have to go to the site and check it and you'll see my name in the artist's list. It's on a Saturday so you don't have to worry about your school and everything. I really don't want to trick you; I'm just going to sing a song I wrote. It's unbelievable right? Well fighting you and stealing things isn't the only thing I do in my life._

_So you're invited and I hope I'll see you this Saturday in the club in Middleton. You'll know which one I mean. The show starts at 9 o'clock so be on time. Oh and if you're laughing now, stop it or else I'll kick your ass._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Shego_

_P.S. The buffoon can come as well... if it's really necessary._

Shego folded the letter neatly and stuck it into an envelope. She wrote: Pumpkin. On the front and tucked it away like the other envelope. _I'll drop by tomorrow._ She thought and she walked over to the bathroom. _Time for a shower. _She closed the door and turned on the shower. The room got filled with steam because of the hot water that was streaming.

"I love showers". Shego said and she stepped underneath the hot pouring water. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo and slowly poured it into her hand. She brought it up to hair and rubbed it into her hair, softly massaging her head. The room got scented with a lemony scent, just like Shego's hair. _Just 3 days until open night_. She thought as she washed the shampoo out of her hair.

She felt her nerves and it was the first time she ever had that. _I'm nervous? And it's 3 days until open night. How the hell can I be nervous?_ She asked herself and the answer was clear. _Because pumpkin is coming of course._ She thought and she sighed and turned the shower off. She dried herself of and dried her hair with her plasma. She opened the door and a cloud of steam escaped from the bathroom, fogging up the window and mirror in her room.

The cool air felt nice against her hot skin and she stretched lightly. The nerves will disappear. She told herself and she slipped into her sleeping garments. A good night of sleep will help. She thought and she slipped into her large bed. She tossed and turned a bit and finally fell asleep in a comfortable position.

**Possible Residence….**

The night went fast and Kim found herself in an awakening state, but not wanting to wake up. "Kimmie wake up"! Her mother yelled from downstairs. "Five more minutes mom"! She yelled back. She buried herself underneath the covers and tried to get some more sleep. Her mother had other plans and stormed into her room and pulled her covers away.

"Kimmie get up or else you'll be late! Now"! Her mother yelled.

"Okay okay I'm up"! Kim yelled back and she lifted herself out of her bed. Her mother stayed in her room to make sure that she was fully awake and up. "I need to change, you can leave now". Kim said and her mother left. She slowly shed her sleeping garments and pulled her clothes on.

"I hate Wednesday and school". She mumbled as she walked down the stairs.

"Here is your breakfast". Her mother said and she put down a plate. "Thanks". Kim replied and she slowly ate her breakfast. She was in a slow and bad mood today and she didn't want to go to school, but she probably had to. Unless she faked a stomach-ache or something. _Period that's always good._ She thought and she tried to look sick.

"Honey, what's wrong? You don't look so good". Her mother said with concern in her voice.

"I don't feel so good". Kim replied in a sick sounding voice.

"Oh dear, you better get back to bed. That's why you didn't want to get up. Your body was telling you that something was wrong. Go back to bed honey; I'll call your school". Her mother said and she kissed her daughter on the head.

"Thanks mom". Kim replied in the same sick voice. She slowly got up and walked up the stairs. Once in her room she closed the door and did a little victory dance. _Yes she bought it!_ _That was easy!_ She thought and she climbed back into her bed. _Aaaah bed... I love my bed._ She thought and she fell asleep again.

**Shego's house…**

Shego was still asleep as well but in an awakening state. She hadn't been woken by someone so she had enough sleep. She stirred a bit and slowly opened her eyes. _I'm still nervous._ Was the first thing she thought. "Damn it"! She yelled and she got out of bed. _Stupid nerves! Why won't they just disappear? _She thought and once again the answer was clear. _Because pumpkin will be at the open night._

_Still have to drop the invitation at her house and give my CD and lyrics to the band._ She thought and she dressed herself quickly. She skipped breakfast, grabbed the two envelopes and left. She headed for the club in Middleton quickly and dropped the envelope off with careful instructions. Then she headed for Kim's house to drop of her invitation.

She stopped her car a few houses away from Kim's and got out. She walked over to Kim's house and went to the back and climbed the tree. She looked through Kim's window and saw that she was asleep. _Damn isn't she supposed to be at school?_ Shego thought to herself. _I'll just slip in quietly._ She thought and she climbed over to Kim's window and slowly slid it open.

She slipped through the open window and landed quietly in Kim's room. She could hear Kim's steady and soft breathing. She was about to place the envelope in sight, when Kim stirred. _Shit! She's waking up!_ Shego thought and she quietly slipped underneath Kim's bed. She could hear Kim shift and the bed moved with Kim's movements.

She heard a yawn and knew that Kim was really awake. "Good morning pandaroo". Kim said to her cuddle buddy. Shego raised an eyebrow. _Is she talking to a stuffed animal?_ She thought and Kim was indeed talking to her stuffed animal. Shego stayed as quiet as possible and held her laugh in as she heard Kim ask her cuddle buddy how he was doing.

"I'm doing fine, even though I'm supposed to be sick". Kim said and she got out of bed. _Ah so pumpkin is skipping school today. That explains why she's home, now please let her leave the room._ Shego thought as she saw Kim's feet from underneath the bed. But what she asked for wasn't granted and she held her breath in as she saw clothes fall to the floor. _Damn it! What is she doing? She'd better be changing into some other clothes!_ Shego yelled in her mind.

She watched how Kim moved around from underneath the bed and was glad that she did change into other clothes. _Now leave the room!_ Shego thought but Kim still didn't leave.

"Should I call Ron"? She asked and Shego presumed she was talking to her pandaroo again.

"I should call him". She said and she grabbed the phone and plopped down on her bed.

The force of Kim's weight on the bed made it go down and it bumped Shego in the head. She grabbed her head and silently cursed. _Damn that hurts!_ She thought and waited until the pain got less. She listened how Kim talked to Ron and noticed that she didn't sound affectionate at all. _She doesn't like him._ Shego thought to herself a little smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah I'll get better soon. Thanks Ron". Kim said and she hung up. Kim sighed and she got up and walked out of her room. Shego waited a few moments to make sure the coast was clear and she crawled from underneath the bed. She placed the envelope on Kim's pillow and quickly left through the window. Just in time as Kim returned to her room when Shego settled in the tree.

Shego watched if Kim would find the envelope and she did. Kim looked at it and saw the name Pumpkin.

"Pumpkin"? She said, she turned around and looked out of her window. Shego had dropped herself from the tree and was now heading back for her car. She just wanted to make sure that Kim found the letter and she did.

Kim walked to her window and opened it to look out of it. She looked around and found no sign of Shego. She shrugged and closed her window again. I wonder what this is about. She thought and she opened the envelope. It revealed a beautiful green letter with not black writing but silver. The neat writing and matching combination of colours told Kim that it really was from Shego.

She read the letter and laughed at the part where Shego would kick her ass because she was laughing. _Oh god she's going to kick my ass if she finds out I'm laughing._ Kim thought and she folded the letter again. She skipped the P.S. Where Shego told her that Ron could come too. _There is no need for Ron to come along._ Kim thought and she tucked the letter back into its envelope.

Kim decided that she was definitely going to that open night. She wanted to know how Shego sounded and what kind of music she made. _Maybe that's a good night to tell her how I feel._ Kim thought as she tucked the envelope away. _She probably already noticed how I feel about her, but I want to__ tell her for real. Even though__ I know she doesn't like me back._ Kim thought and her expression saddened a bit.

_But at least tha__n she knows and I'll be able to get it out of my system. _Kim thought and she went downstairs. She walked to the front door and opened it, hoping she could catch a glimpse of Shego, but she was long gone. She sighed and closed the door again and went into the living room. Guess I'll just watch a movie. Kim thought and she plopped down on the couch. She turned the TV on and ordered a romantic movie. She didn't know why but she was really in the mood for a romance_. I wish I could watch it with Shego. _She thought as the movie started. Suddenly it hit her that she could actually call the green skinned woman she was dreaming about. She paused the movie and ran upstairs. She searched Shego's number and was glad when she found it on a wrinkled piece of paper.

She grabbed the phone and dialled Shego's number, but she was afraid to press the green button. _Okay Kim you can do this. You're just going to call her and ask if she wants to watch a movie with you. Just press the call button!_ Kim thought and she pressed it before she would chicken out again.

The phone went over and Kim thought about disconnecting but she didn't. Shego was sitting in her car when her phone went off. She got it out of her pocket and looked at who was calling. She didn't believe it when it told her that Kim Possible was calling her. _Why the hell is she calling me? _Shego thought and she picked up.

"Hello"? She said.

"Uh... H-hi... S-Shego"? Kim stuttered.

"What is it princess"? Shego asked.

"Well I was wondering if you want to come over and… well watch a movie or something". Kim replied and Shego became quiet. _She wants me to come over and watch a movie with her? All alone? Me?_ Shego thought.

Kim got nervous because of the silence and she bit her lower lip. "But if you don't want to I understand". Kim said and Shego snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sure I'll come; I'll be there in 5 minutes". Shego replied and she hung up. Kim smiled and put the phone down. _She's coming! Yes! She's coming! 5 minutes? 5 minutes? I've got to make myself presentable!_ Kim thought and she started panicking.

She made herself decent with some make up and straightened her hair. Okay this will do. She thought and she went downstairs. She placed some popcorn in the microwave and it started popping. _Popcorn is in the microwave, now I just have to darken the living room_. She thought and she rushed into the living room and closed all the curtains. Just as she closed the last curtain the doorbell was heard.

She walked to the front door and took a deep breath. She slowly breathed out and opened the door. She was greeted by the sight of a green skinned beauty.

"Hello princess". Shego said and Kim stepped aside so Shego could get inside.

"Hi, just go to the living room, I'll be right behind you just have to get the popcorn". Kim said and she watched Shego go into the living room.

_God she's gorgeous._ She thought as her eyes scanned Shego's backside.

"Popcorn? I like popcorn, hurry up". Shego said and she sat down on the couch. Kim got the popcorn out of the microwave did it into a bowl and salted it a bit. She picked up the bowl and hurried to the living room where Shego was relaxing.

"Popcorn is done and we're watching a romance. Don't complain because I'm in the mood for a romantic movie". Kim warned Shego and she didn't say a thing.

Kim sat down on the other side of the couch and handed Shego the bowl.

"Fine with me". Was all she said and she took a hand full with popcorn. "Just one thing". Shego said and Kim looked up at her.

"What"? She asked.

"Come a bit closer, you're too far away. I won't bite unless you ask me to. You can sit next to me don't worry". Shego said and Kim blushed a bit and scooted closer to Shego. "There that's much better now it really looks like we're watching this movie together". Shego added and Kim agreed. Kim resumed the movie and Shego immediately recognised it.

"This is... The Bodyguard right"? She asked.

"Yes". Kim replied.

"Good this is one of the few romantic movies I like". Shego said and Kim was happy she had picked this movie.

"I really love that song she sings". Kim said and Shego just nodded. They were soon both caught up in the movie, not paying attention to anything else. Shego hadn't even noticed that Kim had scooted even closer and was now leaning against her. Their eyes were just fixed on the movie. Occasionally they grabbed some popcorn but their eyes never left the screen. Kim gasped as the bodyguard got shot and that's when Shego noticed how close she was.

She didn't pay attention to that for long as she got caught up in the movie again. Kim was now holding a piece of popcorn to her mouth for about 15 minutes and still didn't eat it. Her eyes were just staring at the screen, the piece of popcorn long forgotten. Even though she was caught up in the movie she could still feel Shego's heat and body against hers. She enjoyed every second of it knowing she won't get another chance to do this again.

Thanks to this Shego had forgotten about her nerves and was now enjoying the movie and Kim's company. To their despise the movie ended and to Kim's opinion it ended too fast. Shego got up and stretched her body and Kim just watched her. "Like what you see"? Shego asked in a teasing way. Kim looked away and a blush got visible on her cheeks. "I take that as a yes". Shego said and she grinned.

"Thanks for the movie pumpkin, it was great! I should be going before your mother catches me here". Shego said and she walked over to the front door. Kim quickly got up and followed her.

"Yeah you're probably right. Well I'm glad you came I enjoyed it". Kim said and she smiled at Shego.

"I enjoyed it too, I love that movie". Shego replied and she opened the door."We have to repeat this, but next time it's my place, we'll do it in turns". Shego added.

"I'd love to"! Kim exclaimed happily.

"I bet you do, I'll see you Saturday". Shego said and she gave Kim a little kiss on her cheek. Kim froze and she watched how Shego left. She brought her hand up to the cheek Shego had kissed and she felt warmth filling her body.

_God that was great._ She thought as she waved Shego goodbye and closed the door. She walked into the living room with the same frozen happy stare on her face and she sat down. She remembered that her mother was on her way and she quickly cleaned everything and went upstairs. She jumped into her bed and pulled the covers up. She heard the door open and close.

"I'm home"! Her mother yelled. "Kimmie"? She asked.

"I'm upstairs mom"! Kim replied and she heard her mother go up the stairs. She looked at the door and it opened revealing her mother.

"How are you Kimmie"? She asked and she walked over to her daughter.

"I don't know". She replied honestly. Her mother reached out and checked Kim's temperature. She pulled her hand back and looked at her daughter with concern.

"Kimmie you're boiling up! You're getting really sick, take a shower it'll make you feel better". Her mother said and she left the room. Kim secretly smiled. _No wonder I'm boiling up, I just got a kiss from Shego. _Kim thought and her stomach fluttered as she thought about it. She could just squeal like a happy little girl who just got a Barbie but she didn't. She got out of bed and took her mother's advice and took a shower. She didn't feel any better but that was because she couldn't possibly feel any better then she did now. She felt great and she had to remind herself that she was playing sick and that she had to stop smiling. She went back to bed and her mother came to check her.

"I think you should stay home for the week. It's now only two days so that's not so bad". Her mother said and she gave her daughter a kiss on her head.

"Okay mom if you say so, but I have to be better by Saturday I promised that I would go to an open night". Kim said and her mother nodded.

"You'll be better by then. Dinner is ready so come down". Her mother said.

"Okay mom". Kim said and her mother left. "Yes no school". Kim whispered happily. She went downstairs and ate her dinner. Her mother sent her up to her room again to rest and she obeyed.

**Shego's house…**

The next two days flew by and soon it was Friday evening. Shego couldn't believe how fast two days went by and tomorrow was the big day. The open night where she would perform. _God it's going to be great!_ She thought and she felt her nerves play up again. _Even though__ I'm nervous as hell I know it'll be okay._ She told herself and it calmed her.

"My song is finished, pumpkin is coming, and the band is learning the tones. Nothing can go wrong". She said to herself and she knew she was right. Open night had never been a problem for her with or without Kim. And this night was just going to be extra special because of Kim.

"And I'll rock everybody's world"! She shouted and she realised she was shouting at nothing.

She scratched her head and decided she wanted to stay in tonight. _Thank god that Drakken is taking a vacation or else I'd be stuck at the lab. _She thought as she plopped down on her soft comfortable couch. She loved to go on vacation but the best time of her life was when Drakken was gone. Than she could be sure that she wouldn't be needed to steal something. She could just relax and enjoy the silence and enjoy his vacation.

She sighed happily and drifted off into a light slumber.

**Meanwhile at the Possible residence….**

Kim was thinking about that little kiss she got from Shego. _I wonder why she gave me that. Maybe to be nice... but she'd never do something like that. Maybe she likes me as well! But I won't hope for much or else I'll be disappointed even more._ Kim thought as she got ready to go to bed.

_I bet she's a great singer! I wonder if this is the first time she performs..._ Kim thought as she slipped into her bed_. If she sings great tha__n it's probably not the first time. I can't wait to hear her sing! She thought with a happy smile on her face. All though I have to remember that she's actually my enemy… but she isn't doing anything evil so it's okay. Right?_ She thought and that thought wasn't answered.

_It's just a performance there's nothing bad about that unless she really sucks. She doesn't suck I know that for sure!_ Kim thought and she slowly started to fall asleep thinking about Shego and how she would sing. Thinking about how wonderful it would probably sound and that it wasn't anything evil. Thinking about how nervous she actually was and that she didn't want to imagine how nervous Shego was.

They were both fast asleep the one more nervous then the other. Even in her sleep Shego could feel that she was nervous. This was the first time she was nervous and it worked on her nerves, making her even more nervous. Kim was nervous as well but for seeing Shego and listening to what she wrote. It was nerve wrecking for the both of them, though Shego got more wrecked.

Two days had passed fast and the third day was passing as well. The night went by fast and before Shego knew it her alarm clock was ringing. She turned around in her bed and smashed it to pieces. No more alarm clocks. She thought as she turned to go back to sleep again. She turned onto her side and was about to drift into another sleep when it hit her. _Shit! Open night is today!_ She thought and she shot up in her bed.

She looked around with wide eyes and wanted to look what time it was, but her alarm clock was smashed. Great! She thought and she hopped out of bed. She took a glance at the clock and quickly took something to eat. _I still have to look for an outfit and have to get my hair done!_ She panicked and she quickly pulled on some clothes and left for the mall.

_Let's see what am I looking for? A bit of rock and punk and Shego in one._ She thought as she pulled up in front of the mall. She got out of her car and knew exactly which store she had to be. She walked into the mall and went straight for the punk store. The woman at the counter raised her eyebrow when Shego entered the store.

"You, I need something punk something rock and something me. So it has to be green, sexy and cool". Shego said and the woman just nodded. She walked to a section of the store and showed Shego some skirts, chains, shirts, shoes, ties and other accessories.

"You can pick out what you like". The woman said and she walked back to the counter again.

"Thanks". Shego said and she started searching the racks.

She found a black blouse that hugged her upper body tightly and a green tie to go with it. _Now just for the lower part and some shoes and maybe a chain._ Shego thought and she continued her search. She found a pair of black jeans with rips in it and tried it on. _This is perfect!_ She thought and she searched for shoes and accessories. She found green high top allstar sneakers and a silver chain and belt with studs to go with her jeans.

_That should do it._ She thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her blouse was open at the top and the tie hung loosely around her neck. The jeans were ripped at the right spots and the green sneakers matched her tie. The chain was attached to her jeans and the belt with the studs completed the picture. _Maybe I should get a wristband or something like that._ She thought as she changed into her normal clothes.

She got to the counter with the clothes and shoes. "This please". She said and the woman started taxing it. Then she saw a little rack with bracelets, necklaces and wristbands. "Wait just a second". She said to the woman and she walked over to the rack. She scanned all the bracelets and wristbands and found a green stud wristband. _Exactly what I'm looking for!_ She thought and she grabbed it and went back to the counter.

"That brings it to a total of 125 dollars". The woman said as she registered the wristband. Shego paid in cash and the woman bagged her clothes. "Have a nice day miss". She said.

"Thanks you too". Shego said and she left the store. _Now all I have to do is get my hair done. _Shego thought and she went to the only beauty parlour where she trusted people enough with her hair.

"Miss Go, how lovely to see you again"! A man greeted her.

"I'm here to get some well, green highlights". Shego said and the man looked at her hair. Shego already had some greenish tints in her hair because of the meteor.

"You mean lighter tints then you have right now"? He asked and Shego nodded.

"That can be done; we'll just highlight the already green parts"! He said excitingly.

"Sounds good". Shego said and she sat down.

"Let me take your bags". He said and he took her bags and put them away safely. "Now let's get busy! Do you want it cut as well"? He asked. Shego thought about it and examined her hair.

"Maybe just an inch". She said and the man nodded. He started with washing her hair.

"So how have you been"? He asked as he massaged some special shampoo into her hair.

"Great I have to perform tonight on an open night". She replied.

"Ah that is great! I know how you sing it is great"! He exclaimed.

"Thanks, but I'm a bit nervous". She said.

"I can understand that, you have to perform for who knows how many people. I would be a nervous wreck! I wouldn't even be able to perform!" He said as he washed the shampoo out of her hair. He wrapped a towel around her hair and guided her to another chair. She sat down and he removed the towel and started to comb her hair softly.

"But you'll do just fine! I know you will don't worry too much Miss Go." He said.

"I hope I will." She said and he brought his scissors up to her hair.

"Just an inch right"? He asked and Shego nodded. "Okay then let's do this". He said and he started to cut her hair neatly.

"If you screw this up, I'm going to burn you". She said and he knew she wasn't joking.

"I understand, I won't mess up I'm trained don't worry". He said as strands of black greenish hair fell to the ground.

He indeed didn't mess up and Shego's hair was neatly cut, exactly an inch.

"Now just the highlights right"? He asked to check if she still wanted it. She nodded and he got his equipment with highlights and hair-dye. He picked out all the strands of greenish hair and highlighted them. "Now you just have to wait for half an hour and then we can wash out the paint". He said.

"Okay sounds good to me". She said and she grabbed a magazine to read.

"Would you like something to drink"? He asked.

"Something cold like juice or something would be nice". She replied.

"Coming right up"! He said and he went into the backroom of the parlour. "Here you are". He said and he handed Shego her juice.

"Thanks". She replied without looking up from the magazine.

**30 minutes later….**

"Okay your hair should be done by now so let's wash it out". He said and he guided Shego to the washbasin. He washed her hair until the water got clear and rubbed a caring lotion into her hair. "This just has to stay in you hair for 2 minutes". He said.

"Okay, what does it do"? She asked.

"It's good for your hair because your hair is slightly damaged after being highlighted. It repairs your hair and feeds it and makes it stronger. It also makes the highlights look more vibrant". He explained.

"Sounds good as long as my hair doesn't fall out". She said and he laughed a bit.

"It won't fall out trust me". He said and he started to rinse it out of her hair. After a total of 55 minutes in the parlour Shego's hair was finally done and it looked beautiful. The light green strands made her face softer and her eyes brighter. She paid the man, got her bags and left the parlour with a new look. She looked at her watch. _4 more hours until open night._ She thought

as she walked to her car. She opened the door, dropped her bags in the back and got in. She was nervous as hell but at least her hair was done and she had her outfit.

_It's going to be one stunning performance._ She thought as she drove back home.

**Meanwhile at the Possible residence…**

"Kimmie honey? Are you feeling better"? Her mother asked as she entered her daughter's room. Kim was in fact standing in front of the mirror, trying to decide what to wear.

"Yeah mom I feel great". She answered and her mother walked up to her.

"Are you sure"? Her mother asked and she checked Kim's temperature.

"Yes I'm sure". She replied.

"Hmm you don't have a fever any more, guess you're really feeling better. That's great now you can go to that open night right"? Her mother asked to check.

"Yes I can definitely go! It starts at nine and I have 4 hours left now and I still don't know what to wear". Kim said as she walked into her closet again.

"You could wear that sweater grandma gave you". Her mother said.

"Are you kidding me? It has a bunny on it! I can't wear that to a club"! Kim shouted from out of her closet.

"Okay than wear that nice white blouse". Her mother said and Kim stayed quiet.

"That's actually a good idea I love that blouse". Kim said and she came out of the closet with the blouse in her hands. She pulled it on and looked in the mirror. "I just need a different pair of jeans". She said and returned to her closet.

"You could wear a skirt". Her mother advised.

"A skirt? That's too cold and I don't really like skirts. I'll just wear my best jeans". She said and she came out the closet wearing those jeans.

"You look great sweetie". Her mother said with a smile. Kim looked at herself in the mirror.

"Thanks mom". She said and she agreed that this was the best outfit. The blouse revealed enough of her upper body but not too much and the jeans fit her snugly.

She glanced at the clock and saw that she had 3 hours left. That took me long enough. She thought as she started doing her hair. Her thoughts were broken by her mother.

"You should wear your hair up; you look great with your hair up. It makes your eyes come out good". Her mother said and Kim looked at her in disbelieve.

"Mom why are you so helpful"? Kim asked.

"Well you should look your best on a date". She answered. Kim's jaw would've dropped if it wasn't attached to her face.

"A date? I'm not going on a date! Why do you think that"? She asked in a sudden outburst.

"Well you never go out on Saturday's and well I know it's not going well between you and Ronald. I thought that you were going on a date to explore what you really feel". Her mother answered honestly.

"I'm not going on a date; it's just a night out. How do you know about me and Ron"? She asked.

"Honey I'm your mother, you would be amazed about how much I know". Her mother replied. "I know for a fact that you like someone else. I'm not saying I know who but I know it's not Ronald. He's like your brother I understand he just doesn't see it. It'll work out alright honey don't worry. Now as for your hair, wear it up just like when you went to the prom". Her mother said and with that she left the room.

Kim stared at her mother until she was out of view.

"How the hell does she know that"? She asked herself. _Maybe I'm just obvious but tha__n Ron would've noticed it as well. But my mother is smart and she senses things so I'm just obvious to her._ Kim thought and she shrugged it off and brought her attention back to her hair.

She grabbed the pin she wore in her hair at the prom and tied her hair up. She looked in the mirror and agreed that it really brought out her eyes. _She's good._ Kim thought as she added some final touches to her looks. Overall it took her too many hours to get dressed and to get her hair done. All she had to do now was put on a little bit of make up and she was done.

She walked into her bathroom and grabbed some mascara, eyeliner, eyeshade, rouge and some glitters. She glanced at the clock and saw that she had less then two hours left. _I have to hurry! It almost takes an hour to get there!_ She panicked and she started to put on her make up. She never wore much make up but for occasions like this, she liked to put on just enough to make her look good.

All the time she spent in making herself look good, she couldn't help but think about Shego. She had been on her mind for years now; she went to bed with Shego on her mind and got up with Shego on her mind. All she could do was think about the beautiful green skinned long legged sexy black haired woman.

_It's a shame she doesn't like me._ Kim thought and her mood saddened a bit. _At least I can tell her tonight and then I can go on with my life. _Kim thought and she finished up doing her make up. She checked herself in the mirror one more time and sprayed on some perfume before going downstairs. Her mother was standing at the stairs with a smile on her face.

"You look great sweetie really"! She exclaimed and Kim smiled a shy smile.

"Thank you mom, I'm off. I don't know what time I'll be home, but I'll call you about that". Kim said and she went to the front door.

"Okay Kimmie have a great time and here is some cash to get a few drinks". Her mother said and she gave Kim 30 dollars.

"Mom! I don't need that"! She said but her mother wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Just take it and have fun". She said and she kissed her daughter goodbye.

"I will mom, bye". Kim said and she left the house. She looked at her watch and she had 75 minutes to get to the club. That should be enough, it takes about an hour. She thought as she got into the car.

**Meanwhile at Shego's house…**

Shego's clothes were in her bag and her hair was already done. _Okay ready to go_. She thought and she grabbed her guitar and left. Her nerves were playing up even more when she got to the club. She entered through the backdoor and went to a dressing room. _God I'm so nervous. I have to stop being nervous__;__ it feels like I have to puke. _She thought to herself and she tried to calm herself down. She sat down and did some meditating knowing it would calm her.

She took a deep breath and slowly breathed out. _Okay I'm ready._ She thought and she got up again. Her nerves were really calmed and she thanked meditation that she wasn't as nervous as before. She glanced at the clock in the dressing room and saw that she had to perform in 20 minutes. _Kimmie should be here by now._ She thought and she got up and walked over to the stage. She peeped through the curtain and just when she popped her head out she saw Kim enter the club. _Great she's here!_ Shego thought happily. She went off stage and walked over to Kim.

"Pumpkin you made it". Shego said with a smile.

"Yes of course"! Kim exclaimed.

"Great, I've got a seat that's reserved for you, follow me". Shego said and she led Kim to a seat at the front of the stage.

"I can sit front row"? She asked in amazement.

"Of course I made sure you could. So do you want something to drink"? Shego asked.

"I'd love a soda". Kim replied as she sat down at the front row.

"A soda it is". Shego said and she walked over to the bar.

"Hi, what can I get you"? The woman asked.

"I'd like two soda's please". Shego said and the woman opened two bottles and gave her two glasses.

"Here you are". She said.

"Thanks". Shego replied and she got the sodas and glasses and went back to Kim.

"Here is your soda". She said handing Kim a bottle and glass.

"Thank you". Kim replied and she poured her drink into the glass and Shego did the same. Shego sat down on the edge of the stage and slowly drank her soda. Kim looked at her while drinking hers and Shego caught her looking at her.

"I have to go now; I still have to get dressed. I'll see you when I'm on stage okay"? Shego said.

"Okay see you than". Kim replied and Shego climbed onto the stage and walked backstage. She entered the dressing room and got her bag and took her clothes out of them. _Now to get dressed._ She thought and she closed the door and changed into her outfit. She buttoned up her blouse and tied her tie around her neck loosely. She pulled her pants up fastened her belt and attached the chain to her pants.

She got her shoes and pulled them on. _Alright all dressed up._ She thought to herself as she looked in the mirror. _No wait! I forgot the wristband!_ She reminded herself and she got it out of the bag and slid it onto her wrist. _Now the picture is complete._ She thought and she smiled.

The outfit was totally Shego it was sexy for her and it had a rough cool look. _Now to rock that audience! And Kimmie off course._ She thought and she walked out of her dressing room.

She looked at the clock and her performance would start in two minutes. _Oh god… nerves are back again. Okay they're setting up and then I just have to rock everybody! I can do this I've done this before it's easy._ Shego told herself.

"Now it's time for a certain person who likes to rock the audience! Give it up for the one and only Shego"! A woman yelled through a microphone and Shego hopped into the spotlight.

Kim almost started drooling when she saw Shego appear in her outfit. _She looks great!_ Kim thought as she looked up at the green skinned rock star. Shego grabbed the microphone.

"Are you ready"? She yelled and everybody yelled yes. "Okay I've a slightly different song than I usually write, but I hope you like it. It's dedicated to a certain person in this audience"! Shego shouted and she winked at Kim.

Shego grabbed her guitar and the music started. And Kim was amazed when she heard what kind of song it was.

Hey Hey You You

I don't like your boyfriend

No way No way

I think you need a new one

Hey Hey You You

I could be your girlfriend

Hey Hey You You

I know that you like me

No way No way

No, it's not a secret

Hey Hey You You

I want to be your girlfriend

She looked up at Shego as the green skinned woman played the guitar and jumped around on the stage.

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about you

All the time

you're so addictive

Don't you know

What I can do

To make you feel alright

Don't pretend

I think you know

I'm damn precious

And hell yeah

I'm the mother fucking princess!

I can tell you like me too

And you know I'm right

He's like so whatever

You can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

_Oh my god this song is about me and not liking Ron! She likes me! She thinks that she and I should get together!_ Kim thought as she listened to the lyrics. She got eye contact with Shego and she winked at her again.

Hey Hey You You

I don't like your boyfriend

No way No way

I think you need a new one

Hey Hey You You

I could be your girlfriend

Hey Hey You You

I know that you like me

No way No way

No, it's not a secret

Hey Hey You You

I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way

I See the way

You look at me

And even when you look away

I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time

again and again

So come over here

and tell me what I wanna hear

Better, yet, make your boyfriend disappear

I don't wanna hear you say his name

ever again

'cause he's like so whatever

You can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey Hey You You

I don't like your boyfriend

No way No way

I think you need a new one

Hey Hey You You

I could be your girlfriend

Hey Hey You You

I know that you like me

No way No way

No, it's not a secret

Hey Hey You You

I want to be your girlfriend

_She wants.. To be… my girlfriend!_ Kim thought and her smile got bigger and bigger. Shego was jumping on the stage playing her guitar wildly and she saw Kim smiling. _She knows._ Shego thought and she smiled as well.

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
He's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
He's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

On stage a set of lasers were shining and lighting up everyone in the audience. Shego looked over at Kim again and they had a certain moment even though the song was going on.

Hey Hey You You

I don't like your boyfriend

No way No way

I think you need a new one

Hey Hey You You

I could be your girlfriend.

(No Way)

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend

Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend (No Way!)

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me (No Way!)  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret (Hey!)  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend (No Way!)

Hey Hey!

The crowd was happily dancing and singing along for as far they knew the lyrics. _I'm really rocking this audience._ Shego thought as she saw them cheer. The song ended and Shego got a standing ovation.

"Thank you! This is a great audience! You're all great"! Shego shouted through the microphone and the spotlight went off. Everybody sat down again and waited for the next performance.

Shego unplugged her guitar and jumped of the stage, her guitar on her back. She walked over to Kim.

"So did you like it"? She asked.

"Yeah I loved it"! Kim exclaimed happily. The spotlight went on again and a woman appeared.

"We're now cutting in a break so the DJ will spin some music, thank you". The woman said and the spotlight went off again.

"Glad you liked it". Shego whispered.

The DJ started playing a soft romantic song. Little did Kim know that Shego had requested that song for this moment.

If I should stay

I would only be in your way.

So I'll go but I know

I'll think of you

every step of the way.

Kim looked up at Shego. "This is the song from the bodyguard"! She exclaimed.

"I know". Shego replied softly.

And I will always love you.

I will always love you.

You, my darling you mmm

"Kim I asked you here because I wrote that song for you. I think you know what I meant with it. I just want to tell you how I'm feeling and well I hope you understand". Shego said softly. Kim stared at her with wide eyes and her mouth open.

Bittersweet memories,

that is all I'm taking with me.

So goodbye, please don't cry.

We both know I'm not what you, you need.

And I will always love you.

I will always love you.

"Shego the reason I came here tonight is because I have something to tell you". Kim said.

"What is it pumpkin"? Shego asked.

"Well I came here to tell you that… I uh... I'm uh... in love with you". Kim mumbled softly.

I hope life treats you kind

And I hope you have

All you've dreamed of.

And I wish for you joy

And happiness.

But above all this, I wish you love.

"You feel the same way"? Shego asked in disbelieve.

"Yes I do". Kim replied softly.

"That's great"! Shego exclaimed. Kim smiled a shy smile and Shego pulled her into a hug. Kim carefully placed her hands on Shego's back making sure she wouldn't grab the guitar.

"God I love you so much". Kim whispered into Shego's hair.

And I will always love you.

I will always love youuu

I will always love youuuu

I will always love youuuuuuuuuuuuuu

I will always love youuuuuuuuuuuuuu

I, I will always love you.

You, darling I love you.

I'll always; I'll always love you.

"Love you too pumpkin". Shego whispered and they shared a long embrace. "So if you like me, you wouldn't mind me doing this"? Shego asked and she pulled back and captured Kim's lips with her own. Kim was shocked but soon relaxed and kissed Shego back softly. They shared a sweet kiss and Kim was the first one to pull back.

"I don't mind". She whispered and she caught Shego's lips with her own and they shared another soft and tender kiss. Losing themselves in their finally discovered love.

**The End**

* * *

_With all the lyrics it's quite a long story.. even though it doesn't have a lot of words XD_

_Well as you read it's an old story, uploaded it again and as you've noticed the grammar sucks just like before so it's completely genuine! _

_It won't get as much reviews as the first upload but.. at least it's back for the people who liked the story!_

_Thanks for the back-up unknown-way!_

_and hope ya'll enjoyed this story, yet again!_

_WPJ_


End file.
